Different
by Schizoid7Loner
Summary: They were two people that were vastly different from the others, there was no one else quite like Kid, likewise there was no one else quite like Crona. Both were complete opposites, yet somehow, they were perfect for each other. KidxFem!Crona, rated T for later chapters.


**A/N: Here is the result of three days of thinking of how the relationship between Kid and Crona might unfurl itself if she comes back to shibusen in the manga. **

**I honestly support this couple because I believe that given the chance, both could really help one another (strengthen each other's weaknesses, give more depth to each other's characters). However as long as we're being honest, Kid can be quite unforgiving, looking back on his character he might judge Crona quite harshly. **

**Therefore I have written this…one-shot…ok, so it's not a one-shot anymore. I decided to extend this a little, break it into parts. **

**Think of this as another addition to Kid and Crona three months awareness (16 pages, alright!). I would also like to inform you all of the following:**

**Words in italics: Kid's thoughts**

**Words in bold/italics:...also Kid's thoughts, he argues with himself. This second voice is kind of the voice of reason, the one that accepts things the way they are (unlike Kid who seems to be in denial).**

**Parts where 'facts' are included (words just in bold): Kid's subconcious. **

* * *

…_**..Can you hear me now?**_

_The cell isn't very bright, and there isn't much sound to fill the void. _

…_**..You don't speak very much…..**_

_It's all a matter of time….._

…_**..….Before she speaks again?**_

_Yes. Yes exactly, I'm not leaving until she opens her mouth. She's going to speak today. _

But she hasn't said anything in three hours, and he knows this. No matter how much time he stays seated in front of her, she won't speak. Crona never has anything to say, or if she does she doesn't speak to him.

_**She won't talk. **_

_Then I'll make her talk._

_**She won't talk to you.**_

_Yes, she will. Crona can't remain silent forever._

_**No. She can't talk to **__**you.**_

_Then I'll make her talk damn-it!_

On and on the argument went inside his head. The voices were loud and alive in his mind. But that was good, it made up for the lack of words in the outside world. In Crona's cell, no words, no sounds. Just the two meisters and only the two meisters. Eventually he ceases the argument only he is aware of and opens his mouth to ask a series of simple questions.

Why?

Why did you leave?

How could you forget? All of us?

What did Medusa do to you? How could you betray us?

What the hell are you still doing here!

But all that comes out of his mouth is a dry and broken cough, and he realizes that it's somewhat hoarse from lack of use. Still, that does not stop him from slightly glaring at the pink haired witch in front of him. Her knees are pulled up to her body per usual and her thin arms are locked tight around them. He knows that Crona is aware of his presence, yet refuses to acknowledge him. Perhaps that is why Kid is so angry with her, the traitor did not even have the grace to look him in the eye.

_Won't even look me in the eye and tell me she was wrong._

Death the Kid will never forgive Crona for betraying Shibusen. For coming back, for being pardoned….for so blatantly ignoring him now!

Her large blue eyes flicker briefly up to meet his sharp golden ones through her now elongated fringe. He visibly shudders as he holds her gaze before she hurriedly looks down at her knees once more.

…_How disgusting….her hair is even more of a disgrace to everything aesthetically pleasing than it was before….._

Still, even as he thinks this he cannot shake off the swell of pleasure that reaches his chest.

_She looked at me…._

The daughter of a witch locked eyes with the son of a shinigami, and somehow that is of some importance. At least she had acknowledged that he was there. Therefore Kid stays a little longer today, watches her for a moment longer. Inspects her soft pink lips for any indication of movement.

_**She won't speak…**_

_Maybe she will….._

_**She won't speak. Not to you at least. **_

_Why not!_

…_**..Foreign. She's unfamiliar with you. **_

_She is unfamiliar with everyone at the present moment._

_**This is different. **_

_How._

_How._

_How?_

_How!_

_HOW!_

_**You frighten her.**_

_Good…..maybe this way she won't step out of line again._

_**Because you're different. **_

_How different. _

_**Different from her. Opposite. **_

_..._

It occurs to Kid that they have nothing in common, no common ground. Nothing to talk about. They are a kind of stranger to one another, the kind that know each other's faces, have memorized every move both make that can indicate what the other is feeling. The kind of stranger that knows everything about you, can read you better that anyone else….and yet doesn't know you…..doesn't know how to handle you. This is unfamiliar territory, and perhaps that is what makes her afraid. Makes them both afraid.

Kid comes to the conclusion that fear is tipping the scale towards the left, where all the disorder lies. Fear is prolonging these encounters with the witches daughter, plaguing his thoughts with her and only her. It is disrupting his productivity. Making him unbalanced, lopsided, asymmetrical, filthy!

Oh so utterly filthy! FILTHY WORTHLESS GARBAGE!

He almost begins to bang his head against the walls, begins to spew out self deprecating comments. To allow his tears to roll down both his cheeks and wash away his shame, but no. He won't give this traitorous witch the satisfaction of seeing him break. He'll hold on to his tears a little longer and let them wash away his filthy shame when he is out of her visage.

He won't worry about his scale now, he'll think about that later. On the surface he will remain stoic. He was afraid.

***A Small Fact***

**Fear froze him up. Fear made him serious.**

Crona continues to stare blankly at her knees as time rides on by. She doesn't lift up her head again.

_**Your too different. She won't speak to you.**_

…_..No, she won't…_

* * *

He's sitting down again, staring aimlessly at the wall. A scowl is permanently marked onto his face as his eyes burn into the wall.

***Let's play a game***

**What's wrong with this picture?**

This is the first time in weeks that his eyes aren't flooded with silky pink lopsided locks, and analytical blue eyes.

***Here's a hint:***

**He isn't with **_**her.**_

He's in his room. The girl is no where to be seen, the walls are clean and there is more than one measly window (if father can even call the small opening at the top of her room a window). He's sitting in the middle of the room today, and there is no unbalanced swordsman sitting in the corner to disrupt the perfect symmetry.

… _So then why am I still so __angry__?_

Oh, that's right. Medusa's daughter is still situated at the school.

***Fact:***

**He wants her gone.**

Five weeks have passed since Crona Makenshi returned to shibusen. She has not spoken in all that time, not even to Maka. She hasn't said a word.

"It's just as well, nothing she says now can ever repair the damage she has caused."

But even as he whispers these words, he knows in his heart that they won't deter him from walking to her cell everyday and sitting there for hours on end. In the beginning he had convinced himself that he was interrogating her, pressuring her into never, _ever _running away again. Or at least intimidating her: making it so that she would run away and never return.

Now he knows better. That had never really been the reason, he hadn't wanted to punish her. Or rather, he had wanted to make her pay somehow, yet that was not the main objective.

He wanted her to say his name.

When his father had informed him of Crona's memory loss he had been angry, upset. Death the Kid craved recognition from the pink haired meister, desired eye contact, her voice. He wanted to hear her voice.

It wasn't fair! How could she just forget them all? Forget him? How could she ignore everyone now….how could she betray them. Why did someone as asymmetrical and destructive as _her _get a second chance! This wasn't right! This wasn't justice. She was a witch and a traitor! Shibusen did not welcome her kind…..

_She's not worth my time…..so then why do I still keep going back to her?_

Five weeks. He has been visiting her everyday, for exactly three hours each day, for five weeks. She hasn't spoken once.

_**But she looked at you. **_

…_Yes, she did. Once._

He didn't visit her today. He hasn't seen her since yesterday, not since her watery blue eyes locked with his fiery gold ones. For the first time, Kid isn't watching her. And yet she is still on his mind, Crona may not be crouched down before him, but her rosy pink hair is still clouding his vision. He's disgusted and disappointed with himself, one look that's all it took. She only looked at him once and it sent shivers running up and down his spine.

***One Hope***

**He's hoping that if he hears her talk, his thought**

**will no longer be centered around her.**

He is sitting directly in the middle of the room, legs crossed perfectly and one other thing bothering him.

**You're both different from one another.**

**Opposite. **

He isn't so sure why this is bothering him. This should be something to be grateful for. But he's not. Being polar opposites isn't helping his case. If he's too different she won't know how to deal with him, Crona doesn't speak to those she can't deal with.

***Despair***

**The feeling you experience when you realize **

**You cannot save the black blooded girl. **

Save? He didn't want to _save_ her! He wanted her gone, far away from him. Far away from his thoughts. She is nothing to him. Which means he does not want to save her, and he does not care if they are different. Does he ?No-never. Their differences do not matter, they don't….how are they different?

She's scared, quiet, clumsy, unorganized, infantile, dangerous, reckless, asymmetrical, broken beyond repair. He is straightforward, assertive, exact, shrewd, mature, reckless….asymmetrical .How different were they? They were on different sides of the personality spectrum, yet they had both encountered similar obstacles.

Crona had betrayed Shibusen in favor of her mother, slayed countless humans, seen horrible things no child her age should have ever had to see. Exactly how much of a child was she really. And he, well he had distrusted his own father, nearly costing him his life. Betrayal. Kid had spilt the blood of countless kishins. And he as a grim reaper, had seen many things no child his age should have been expected to witness. How different were they?

The thoughts are beginning to take on the form of blades, they are piercing his heart. He does not want to think about this. Yet, despite the growing pain he continues to contemplate the question.

***One more fact***

**The young witch is also sitting in her room, alone. **

**Her thoughts are flooded with one boy, and one boy only.**

**Death the Kid. **

* * *

**A/N: So was the first chapter satisfactory? Be sure to leave a review to let me know. A have a pretty good idea of what I want to occur in the next chapters, but I am open to suggestions. **

**The next chapter is going to focus on Kid and Crona's past childhood (flashbacks), think of it as a person looking down at a lake. When viewed from afar, you instantly know which is the person and which is the reflection. But at the same time you are also aware of the fact that the reflection is the same as the person. **

**Same goes for Kid and Crona, as stated in the above chapter, they are on opposite side's of the personality spectrum, and yet somehow they do have something in common. **

**Ok, that's all I have to say for right now…..I'll do my best to post the second chapter soon. **

**P.S This story isn't going to have an awful lot of chapter. Just wanted to let everyone know in advance. **


End file.
